Outsiders
The Outsiders is a Chaos Cult which attempted to create a new form of humanity. During a massive ritual which unintentionally destroyed the original cult, they caused a strange, dormant gene to be created in every being unfortunate enough to be on that planet. The gene would be activated in approximately one every hundred newborn babies. This gene would massively increase muscle development, and increase psychic powers to that of a Beta-Level. An intended side effect was that the newborn would be utterly enslaved to the will of Chaos. As such, at the age where the youngling were to be tested for psychic abilities, they would vanish, joining a group of them, hunting and killing from the shadows. In an attempt to contain the menace, the Inquisition declared Exterminatus upon the hive world, killing all but twenty of the Outsiders, who had escaped earlier. The survivors managed to restart the cult across many worlds, most of which had Exterminatus declared across them. Formation The origins of the Outsiders are mostly not known, the only references citing a "massive ritual which released great amounts of Warp Energy". After the ritual, the Outsiders were believed to have found each other through telepathic communication which occures naturatly in them. Homeless The Outsiders were discovered around two decades after the ritual, but it was already too late for the world. Many hundreds of Daemons were released, and the Alpha Legion was summoned to the world. Carefull inspection of the world led the Inqusition to dispatch the Ordo Malleus in an attempt to discover what the Outsides were. Shortly after planetfall, the entire reconnaissance force vanished without a trace. The cruiser stationed in orbit was dragged into the Warp by a mysterious Warp Rift. The Inquisition decided that the Outsiders were too great a risk to continue existing. Exterminatus was declared upon the world, slaying all but twenty of the most powefull Outsiders, and Algernon, who managed to escape by transferring themselves into the Warp. Characteristics The typical Outsider is only easy to distinguish from the standard Imperial citizen by their irises, which are a red colour which has been known to glow in the dark as well as the inexplicable cold aura surronding them. An Outsider has a natural physical strength around that of an Astartes, and reflexes and movement speed to match a Dark Eldar. Their superior strength and endurance allows them to be quite competent weapon platforms, able to carry a Lascannon with relative ease. In battle, they can change their hands into a monomolecular edged blade which assumes a shape most effective in the hands of their wielder. All Outsiders are Theta level or higher psykers, although their powers are rarely displayed. An Outsider will always look how the individual Outsider wishes to, but that is merely an illusion. To see an Outsider's true form has been known to drive many insane with terror and fear. Debate about Outsider Humanity Recently, there has been great debate about whether the Outsiders are still human. Many authorities believe that they are a new form of Daemon, although that is ludicrous. Despite all else, the Outsiders are still mortal. However, the argument remains stong, as the Outsiders are insinctively resistant to Daemonic Possession, can easily and sanely bear Alpha levels of psychic powers, and can change their limbs to any shape that pleases them. Whether or not they are still human, they are still a grave threat to the Imperium. Personalities An Outsider's personalities vary considerably, but best could be described as random. It is believed that trying to predict what an Outsider would do next is as easy as unravelling one of Tzeentch's plans. They all have an instinctive talent for, and thirst for, bloodletting. With all their great attributes, they still regard themselves as pawns in the plans of the Chaos Gods, and therefore have no fear of death. They are believed to feel absolutely no pain, something that allows them to struggle on despite truly horrific injuries that would put a Death Guard out of buisness. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Cults Category:Mutants